


Comfort

by I_Am_The_Circle



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Circle/pseuds/I_Am_The_Circle
Summary: "Right now, I'm okay."
 
In Mimir's safehouse, Hearth worries about Blitz' rune readings. Blitzen convinces him that, at least for the moment, everything is alright.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to finish my fluffy Blitzstone fic. Instead I wrote this and nearly cried.

When Hearth had frantically shuffled them off to a safehouse, Blitz had been sure he was overreacting. But no smooth talking on the dwarf's part could calm his elf down after the dire runestone reading he'd gotten. So Mimir's safehouse it was. It wasn't a bad experience, Blitz supposed, but it was time away from his recently-opened shop, and he hadn't had much time to pack, which meant his outfits were less than par. (Not that anyone except Hearth was really going to see him, but still. He had standards.)

The house they were hiding in was nice, fairly new and equipped with a nice TV. They ordered pizza in nearly every night, from different restaurants so no one would get suspicious, and Blitz was never allowed to answer the door for the delivery guy. All the shades remained drawn 24/7, both for Blitz' sake, so as not to petrify, and for anonymity. Hearth did daily rune readings to see if Blitz's future had somehow changed. (It hadn't, and Hearth got more anxious every time he read it.)

The closer to Ostara it got, the more paranoid Hearthstone was. One early morning Blitz woke up in the safehouse's only bedroom to find an empty space in bed next to him. Wandering out into the living room area, he found his elf, fully dressed, pacing the floor. Obviously unable to hear him coming, Blitz walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder, feeling slightly guilty when the elf nearly shot through the roof. Turning around, Hearth settled down after realizing it was only Blitzen but still looked worried.

_What doing up?_ Blitz asked, his hands clumsy from being barely awake. _Nearly..._ He automatically glanced at his wrist to check his red gold watch that wasn't there, because he was dressed only in his stylish silk pajamas. Glancing around the room for the clock, he finished his statement. _Nearly seven. Should be sleeping._

Frowning, Hearth responded _Cannot sleep. Too worried._

_About me?_ He switched to speaking, feeling helpless and unsure. "Buddy..." Hearthstone interrupted him.

_O-S-T-A-R-A only a week away_! He signed frantically. Blitzen could see the terror in the elf's eyes and was taken aback by it. Of course Hearthstone was worried about him, he was his best friend, but still Blitz was surprised to think of anyone caring about him so much.

"Hearth..." He started, choking up momentarily over the amount of concern and adoration in his friend's gaze. "There's nothing we can do right now. If something happens, it happens, but right now, I'm okay. Come back to bed." For a second, Blitz thought Hearth was going to object, but then the elf sighed. Stepping closer to the dwarf, Hearth leaned in close and dropped his forehead onto Blitz' shoulder.

Blitzen's breath caught in his chest. Sure, they were very tactile friends, often touching in some way or another, but the emotion in this moment was overwhelming. He could feel the vulnerability of his best friend, who usually avoided sharing how he felt. After a moment, Blitz reached up and wrapped his arms around Hearth, pulling the elf closer in an attempt to comfort him, and also simply to feel how Hearthstone immediately responded by clinging ever harder onto him.

Blitz wasn't sure how long they stayed like this, but eventually he pulled away from his elf to press his palm to his own cheek in the sign for _bed_. Grabbing Hearth's hand to simultaneously lead him and stop him from arguing, he pulled him back towards the bedroom.

In the darkened room, Blitz shut the door and reached over to slide Hearth's leather jacket off his shoulders. It landed on the floor with a muffled thump that Hearthstone could not hear, and then the room was silent but for their stocking feet sliding slightly against the hardwood as dwarf led elf to the bed. After climbing into bed, Blitz pulled the blankets over the both of them, and then nuzzled in close to Hearth so the elf could feel his breath on his neck. In response, Hearthstone seemed to melt into his embrace, comforted by the assurance that Blitzen was alive and right there holding him in that moment. All the tension gone from his body, the elf soon drifted off to sleep. Blitz could feel his slow, calm breaths and allowed them to lull him away as well. Eventually, they would have to deal with whatever would happen to him. They both knew there was no escaping fate and prophecy. But for now, they were able to drift off to sleep together, holding each other close. In his last moments of wakefulness, Blitzen wished things could always be this calm and peaceful for the two of them, that they could spend each night happily in each other's arms like this.

**Author's Note:**

> It's senior year and I should be applying to colleges, but instead I'm writing endless Blitzstone fic.


End file.
